Bellas love
by VampireWithStyle
Summary: A version of twilight where Bella is madly in love with Edward but Edward doesn’t love Bella and Bella stalks him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story although I wish I did I do not.**

**Authors note: This is my first ever story I hope you like it please review. I love to hear what you think to help my writing.**

"Oh great," I sigh as I looks at a big poster on the wall "Prom. Yay. I'm so excited," I say in a bored tone.

"I know what you mean," says a sweet voice behind me that makes my heart pump a million miles and hour. I spin around to see a handsome guy with a chalky white face, reddish brown hair and the biggest muscles she's ever seen. It's Edward Cullen, the hottest guy in Forks.

While I'm staring at Edward with a goofy smile a big gust of wind blows past and my hair blows around my face. Just at that moment I see a slight change in Edwards eyes. They seem redder.

"Hi Bella," Mike Newtons voice comes from behind me.

I spin around to face mike and reluctantly say hi. I turn back to where Edward was but now he's gone. He must have run off but why?

Where had he gone? He was right behind me just a moment ago. They were just some of the questions I was asking myself

"Where is he?" I muttered.

"What?" Mike

""Not now Mike I'm busy," I say irritated as I rush off looking for Edward.

* * *

I couldn't find Edward anywhere all day, not even in the cafeteria where he normally sits with his family. I was looking over at their table when the bigger one, Emmet, looked over at me. I quickly look away. I can feel the red spreading all over my cheeks. I had to find Edward and talk to him. But how? Go to his house? That's crazy, or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

School's just finished and I'm sitting in my rusty old truck in the school parking lot pretending to be busy with some of my homework. What I am actually doing is waiting for the Cullen's to leave so I can follow them to their house so I know where they live. Then I will buy a go back there later tonight and ask Edward to the prom**. **

**Authors Note: Ok I know what you're thinking Bella hates the prom but** **it seemed like the only thing that would work. As if she was going to ask Edward to marry her. Well don't give her any ideas.**

It's about 5:30pm. I have to do this quick because I have to go home and get dinner ready for Charlie. I am standing at the front door. I do one last check of my hair then I knock on the door.

The door opens and I see Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, standing in front of me. She seems unsurprised to see me; it almost seems as if she has been expecting me. I clear my throat and open my mouth to speak.

"Edward's not here," Alice cuts in with her graceful voice. Her eyes are narrowed glaring at me. That was a bit rude I thought.

"Could you….."

"Tell him you stopped by, He already knows," she cuts in again. Now I am getting angry.

"Would you at least….."

"Let you finish your own sentences. Nope. It's much more fun this way." She says with a smug grin that I wish I could pull off. It's almost as if she knows what I'm about to say, like she can predict the future. No, that can't be it. No one can predict the future. I must be getting paranoid.

I groan and turn to leave. I walk back to my truck. I drop my keys as I hurry to get in my truck and leave as soon as I can. I bend down to pick up my keys when a white blur picks them up just before I can reach them.

"I'm sorry Bella it's nothing personal, it just can't happen." He drops the keys in my hands.

"It's not you it's me," I say in a mocking tone. "Isn't that saying a bit old?" I turn to face Edward and see his reaction to my smart comment but he's gone.

"That's the second time he's ditched me," I grumble as I get into my truck. "I hope you realise, this means war."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Please please review I want to know what you think.**

It's midnight; I have snuck back to Edward's house.

"All I have to do," I whisper "is jump through his window and put this love poem next to him. When he wakes up he'll read it and realise how much I love him."

Little did Bella know, everyone was awake and thanks to Alice they were all expecting her.

* * *

I climb up the outside wall of the house using climbing equipment I borrowed from Mike. I reach the window, it's locked. Luckily I came prepared; I pull a rock out of my backpack and throw it though the window. It smashes to pieces; I quickly jump through the window. I can't see Edward anywhere I can't even find a bed. That's strange. I run over to a comfy looking couch and place my poem on that. I run back over to the window and climb down as fast as I can.

**Authors note: I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Keep reading the next chapter goes from what just happened but in Edwards point of view. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Edwards Point of view**

I am downstairs in the dining room waiting for Bella to figure out the window is locked and she'll soon leave. Alice gave us a heads up that she'd be coming tonight. We hear a big crash coming from my room. We all look at Alice.

'It would appear your crazy stalker has broken in," she says. We race up to my room to find shattered pieces of glass where my window once was and a fresh smell of the most delicious blood I've ever smelt.

"Well that was unexpected," Jasper says. We turn and look at Alice again.

"Ok. So I didn't think she was crazy enough to actually use the rock. So maybe I underestimated Edward's crazy stalker." She says in a sarcastic tone throwing her hands up in defeat.

"We shouldn't be blaming Alice," Rosalie says "it's Edwards fault he got himself a stalker. What ever happened to keeping a low profile?"

I'm not really paying any attention to the yelling that's going on around me, I'm staring at a piece of paper on my couch.

"What's that?" I ask curiosity filling my insides.

"Oh," Alice says "your stalker left you a love poem; personally I don't think it's that romantic."

I pick up the note and clear my throat.

_To my dearest Edward,_

_It isn't a crime,_

_To write you a rhyme._

_You say you just want to be mates,_

_But if we were more wouldn't it be great?_

_I love you Edward more than anyone_

_I love you Edward more than the sun_

_Please go to the prom with me my love._

_Bella_

"Who's her English teacher?" Alice asks giggling at the note.

"Ok now I'm scared," Edward says and for the first time in about 80 years he actually looks scared.


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided to take a week off of school. Hopefully that will give Bella enough time to get over me. She is one mad person with a very attractive scent.

**One week later**

I've had a pretty smooth day today not a sight of Bella anywhere. She is very weird. I can't read her mind like I can read everyone else's. Maybe there is something wrong with her brain. Maybe she was dropped on the head when she was little. I wouldn't doubt that, her father, Chief Swan, has always been really clumsy.

I'm really nervous now because it's time for Biology the only lesson I have with Bella. I walk into the class room and there is no sign of Bella. I look over at my desk. There is a bunch of pink flowers and a little floral piece of paper. I walk over to my desk, everyone is staring at me. I pick up the piece of paper. It only says two words.

_Be mine_

That chick is seriously freaking me out. Everyone is still staring. I grab the flowers and the note and head over towards the rubbish bin. As I dump the junk in the bin Bella walks in the room.

She sees what I've done and storms out the room. I fee; really weird in the stomach. I can't be hungry, vampires don't eat. What I'm feeling is guilt.

I'm such an idiot I should have just ignored the girly flowers but then she would have thought I liked them and would have got creepier.

I didn't pay much attention during Biology and before I knew it the lunch bell rang

**Authors note: please tell me what you think and tell me if I've stuffed up anywhere because sometimes I write past tense when it's present or I write third person when it's supposed to be first. Chapter 6 will be here shortly.**

**Hey I'm up to chapter 6 already. Wow. That's pretty cool. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know.**

Its lunchtime and I'm sitting with me family when all of the sudden Bella walks up behind me and dumps a bowl of spaghetti on my head then stomps away. Everyone on my table giggles. They knew. I turned to Alice with my eyebrows raised.

"Nice hat," she says between giggles

"A little warning would have been nice," I say while everyone is still laughing.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," she says. I take the bowl off of my head. I grab a handful of spaghetti and throw it at Alice. Of course she dodged it knowing what I was going to do before I even knew. Some guy at the table nearest to ours saw us and yelled "food fight!"

All of the sudden food was being thrown everywhere. There were people laughing and people screaming. Some were joining in and others were running towards the exit. I cop a slice of apple pie in the face and I see Bella smile. Wasn't the spaghetti enough?? I make my way to the door dodging apple cores, banana peels, biscuits and sausage rolls being thrown everywhere. I finally make it out. I hear some teacher's voice over a megaphone telling everyone to calm down and make their way to the gym. I can't be bothered so I head over to the car park, get in my car and drive home. Alice was still at school so I had no idea I had a visitor waiting for me at my house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of view**

I quickly drive to Edward's house before he can get there. I want to surprise him. I'm up in his room on his couch when I hear the front door open. There is movement downstairs then silence. All of the sudden I hear the most wonderful music I've ever heard floating up the stairs. I walk towards the music. I walk down the stairs and next to the piano. As soon as Edward sees me he stops and looks at me. Shocked, almost horrified. I sit next him, my face millimetres away from his and then I kiss him. He pulls away and looks at me. His eyes red. For a second I'm the one shocked and horrified but then he lifts me into his arms and starts running. He's running really fast. I feel like I'm going to be sick. He takes me out into a big forest. It's just the two of us, we're all alone. He puts me down. His eyes seem redder and he seems hungry. I'm starting to feel frightened. My gut is telling me to run away but I don't want to.

"What's going on?" I ask

He says nothing he just stares at me with those cold hungry eyes. I turn and run. I know he is going to follow me but it's worth a shot.

**Edward's point of view**

I could easily finish her off right here right now she could run as fast as she could but that still wouldn't be fast enough. I take a step forward ready to run after her when all of the sudden something runs into me and pushes me to the ground. It's Alice.

"Don't do it Edward," she growls "You're better than that,"

Bella stops running and turns towards us, staring. I could push Alice away and get to her before Alice could reach me. The only thing stopping me is that tiny voice in the back of my mind, telling me not to do it. I calm down a bit more.

_Just take her somewhere far away _Alice's thought sounds rather intriguing to me. I know just the place to take her.

Alice takes Bella home but she wants to stay with me. I obviously didn't scare her enough. Oh well tomorrow is a new day and Bella was going on a trip with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of view**

I wake up this morning on a couch. Not my couch though, someone else's couch. I had the weirdest dream last night but I can't remember it all that well. I turn to the side and see my suitcase next to me, packed. Am I going somewhere?

"Good morning sunshine," says a voice I could remember anywhere, "are you ready for our trip?"

"Sure." I say suddenly very energetic. I jump of the couch and grab the clothes laying next to me and I go get changed.

When I come back the room is empty so I head downstairs. Edward is standing there staring at me with eager eyes.

I walk over to him, he picks me up, grabs my suitcase in one hand and starts running. We were going really fast and it made me feel sick again. Before I knew it we're at a dock somewhere. He jumps on a boat starts to steer it somewhere.

I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes and we were heading towards a beautiful island. It must be his way to show how much he loves me. When we get to shore he dumps my suitcase on the sand comes back, picks me up and places me next to it. He heads back to the boat and turns it around. All of the sudden he's riding away.

"Edward," I call "You can't leave me here."

"Watch me," he shouts

"But you love me," I shout back. But he's already a small shape off in the distance. I turn to face the magnificent island.

His is our new home I thought as I stare at the tall palm trees. I better get it prepared for when Edward comes back. My Edward. Edward Cullen

**Authors note: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ten years later_

Here I am. Bella Swan standing on an island that I was dumped on by a guy I stalked. For ten years I have had hope that he would come back. Ten long hard years and you know what I just realised?

He's not coming back.

**Ok it might not be the ending you were hoping for or expecting but it's the ending I want. Tell me what you think I really want to know.**


End file.
